The Scions of Gemini
by Psychomek
Summary: Harry Potter awaken's to new powers, nasty Death Eaters, OWL's and more. Will NOT be Slash most likely.
1. Prologue

Merlin's Heir  
  
Author's Note: I am re writing what is already wrote. Plus with all the overtime and work I am having to do at home I will not be able to update as often as I like. So please bare with me. This story might become slash in later chapters but don't count on it.  
  
(Disclaimer: This story is not authorized by J. K. Rowling, her estate, nor publisher. The author herein makes no claim on any rights to the name Harry Potter or associations therewith.)  
  
Prologue:  
  
Lightning flashed, lighting up the Glen in sharp relief. A lone, ancient, white oak stood in the center like a sentinel guarding a precious treasure. For indeed it was, a treasure most of the wizarding world believed to be gone forever. The muggle world thought it a myth. This was Merlin's Tree. The prison of the most famous Mage in history for the last two millennia. From around the Glen animals of all shapes and sizes started to move toward the magnificent oak. Deer with boar, chipmunk with raven, predator with prey, encircled the silent sentinel as if awaiting something miraculous.  
  
A low hum was heard by all for miles around. To people camping in the woods it was like the crackling of high-voltage power lines. Those of the nearest town thought of a electronic whine. The hum grew louder and louder until anyone within a five mile radius had to cover his ears in pain.   
  
Suddenly a blinding blue-white flash cut through the night! A lightning bolt lunged through the sky like a snake toward it's prey. The prey, the white oak, glowed a fiery, bluish white. Then as quickly as the flash had struck - nothing was there, save a blue-robed man appearing wizened by the flow of a long, white beard gently being blown by a subtle breeze. Ablaze upon his chest a red and gold phoenix glowed.  
  
Slowly his pursed, tightened lips opened and whispered, "I'm free." 


	2. Of Battles, Poenix, and Letters

Here, also, is where the battle began.  
On a day unrecorded at the end of the sixth century - a day overshadowed by thick, dark, ominous clouds, they met.  
  
Two men stood in the empty glen. One man in a forest green cloak stood as if he was made of stone. The other stood almost as if disinterested.   
  
Lightning flashed. They literally flew one toward the other. With a loud, popping sound both transformed into animals. One became a white tiger. the other metamorphosed into a Chinese Fireball. The tiger leapt to claw the eyes of the dragon, but the dragon took flight. The tiger transformed to a man again and shouted to the dragon, "Let's not do simple witchery but by skill of spell-casting and physical prowess."  
  
Alighting on a boulder, the dragon returned to his former relaxed self.   
"Agreed. Let's set some ground rules. One, no killing curses. Two, wand use only. The duel ends when one can cast no more. Three, when the duel is over we pledge one will not kill the other. Shall we both agree by the Wizard's Oath?"  
  
The green-cloaked wizard responded, "Agreed."  
  
"Let it begin!" said the other.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa", shouted the green-cloaked man pointing his wand toward the man on the boulder.  
  
Dodging the charm the other man muttered something under his breath too low for anyone to hear. An azure wall appeared between the two. The green-cloaked mage uttered "Petrificus Totalis Expecto Veneficus."  
  
The azure fortification faded away from sight leaving the other wizard in a full body bind. Unable to say anything he just glared in frustration at the green-clad wizard.  
  
"Now to finish this. As I agreed I will not kill you. But to keep you from meddling with my life anymore, I will imprison you. Adieu, Merlin."  
  


_**. . .**_  


  
Harry awoke with a start. The dream he just had felt the same way as his Voldemort visions did, except without the pain in his scar. Looking at the alarm clock beside his bed, (although the alarm did not work anymore due to Dudley breaking off the bells the first time it woke him). He saw it was one minute after midnight. The only time Harry ever would wake up this early was n his Birthday . Then he just remembered this WAS his birthday. "I'm 15 today!" Harry groaned. This meant that according to wizarding law he had reached the age of majority.   
  
A sudden tapping at the window startled Harry out of his reverie. Hedwig was sitting on the overhang pecking at the window to be let in. Harry got up walked over to the window and pushed it open. A brown blob streaked ("Stupid Pig" Harry thought.) passed Harry's head while Hedwig just hopped onto the windowsill and waited patiently for her master to take the letter from her leg. A beautiful red-tailed_ Phaethontida_ glided into the room and landed on the bed. An unusual Phoenix was right behind the Red-tailed Tropicbird with Fawkes behind the new phoenix. This phoenix was white and pale-blue with a wizened look about it, which meant it must be at lease seven millennia in age, according to Hagrid. Compared to Fawkes, this bird was twice as big and appeared at least three times as wise. Harry went to Hedwig first, and untied the scroll fastened to her leg. Harry opened the parchment with shaking hands and a worried mind. It read:  
  
_Harry,  
  
Just wanted to tell you that I did some research on your scar. It seems that most experts believe that a curse-scar connects the Curser to the Accursed via a magical bond that only ends with one or the other's death. Sorry to give you the bad news but Those are the facts. I am sending you a scroll with this letter, that contains a list of spells that might be useful. _(Good ol' Hermione)_   
  
Regards,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
P.S. Have you heard from Snuffles lately?  
  
_  
When Pig finally settled down Harry reached for the parcel the tiny owl was carrying. He playfully ruffled the little feathery ball while he read Ron's letter.  
  
_Hey buddy,  
  
Just wanted to let you know that Dumbledore has agreed to let you spend the rest of the summer with us. Just be sure to ask your _(Harry couldn't make out the word because it had been covered by jet-black ink.) _uncle if it is ok. If not still expect us at 10 am August 1st.   
  
Your Friend,  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
P.S. Fred and George said to tell you thank you again, but for what I don't know.  
  
P.P.S. The twins also bought me a new set of dress robes. They are crimson velvet. Must have cost them a fortune. I hope they are not doing anything illegal!  
  
_ Harry turned to the Tropicbird and got it's post.   
  
_Harry,  
  
You would be living here - but with the Aurors! That would be no life for a growing boy. If you wish I'll come to Hogsmeade to meet with you and your friends.  
As for Last year, Please DO NOT feel guilty about Cedric's death. It wasn't your fault. If you feel like talking about it send an owl to Dumbledore to get us. I'm staying at Remus'.   
  
Your Loving Godfather,  
Snuffles  
  
_ Harry knew he should write to Snuffles and tell him NOT to come. Harry turned to Fawkes and removed a fine, parchment envelope bearing Hogwarts' seal.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
It is my privilege to announce that you, Mr. Harry James Potter, have been selected to be Prefect. Your fellow Prefects will be as follow:  
  
_

House of Gryffindor:  


Hermione Granger  


Harry Potter  


House of Ravenclaw:  


Cho Chang  


Terry Boot   


House of Hufflepuff:  


Domina DeRue-DeleCroix  


Jacob Anisgina-Anigisdi-nidvlenvda-Ayule  


House of Slytherin  


Blaise Zambini  


Draco Malfoy  


  
  
You also will need the following books:  
  
_Seeking the Divine__ by Cassandra Fourberie  
__Moste Potente Potiones (Revised)__ by Serverus Snape  
__Advanced Transfigurations __or__ {Is that a Frog in your pocket, or your Wife?}__ by__   
__ Willow "O' the Whisp" Sveecher  
__Ghouls and Ghosts, Vampires and Veelas__ by Sirius Black  
__Hogwarts: The Founding__ by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff,   
Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw  
__It's just a Flick of the Wrist__ by Filius Ollivander  
  
Remember be on the train at Platform 9 3/4 by 11 am sharp(!) September first.  
  
Cordially yours,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
(Deputy Headmistress)  
  
_ Harry was in shock. "_Prefect?" "Me?"_ _They must have made a mistake! I must have broken more rules than the Marauders_! Harry thought with a gasp. Shaking his head in disbelief Harry turned toward the unknown phoenix. "Now to whom do you belong?" Harry asked rhetorically. (The phoenix communicated as follows.) **  
  
~ To you, Master ~   
  
Harry being struck by surprise gasped. "Di-Did _you_ j-just speak to me?" Harry stuttered under his breath.  
  
~ Yes. Would you please ask that brown fuzzball to stop buzzing around the room. It's making me dizzy. ~  
  
"Pig! Stop that immediately." Pig flew to Hedwig and sat cowering behind the great Snowy Owl.  
  
~ Maybe you shouldn't have been so stern with the chick. It's just feeling the exuberance of youth. ~  
  
Looking a bit chided, "I guess so," grumbled Harry. Regaining his presence, Harry swiftly asked, "Who sent you, why are you here, where are you from?"  
  
~ Well now, that leaves out the When, the What, and the How. (Hehehe) Over the millennia many names I have had . The Egyptians called me, "Ra." Some Native Americans called me, "Thunderbird." You however, may call me anything that pleases you - within reason of course. ~  
  
Harry inquired, "Are you male, or female?"  
  
With a slight ruffling of it's feathers, the phoenix responded, indignantly, ~ Male! ~  
  
Speaking cautiously Harry questionably said, "How about _Eos_?"  
  
~ If it's good enough for you, it's good enough for me. ~  
  
~ Now as to the Where; I am from everywhere and nowhere, the entire Earth is my home, wherever I am - I am home. As to the Why; I felt my previous Master's power here. Before he left he had told me that - quote "If you ever feel my power again that means I am free and that you should seek out my Heir. You will be his until his time has come." ~   
  
Harry pondered this. "Who was your Master?" Harry asked weakly.  
  
~ Why, Merlin, of course. ~  
  
Then Harry fainted on the spot.  
*(A/n) _Anisgina Anigisdi-nidvlenvda Ayule is Cherokee for Child from Bad Spirits._  
**(A/N Beast language is in between tildes)  



	3. Draco

(AN: This chapter is not edited. and only half finished. so I should have it finished by the end of next month.   
  
If anyone wants to beta read for me please notify me via a review.)  
  
Draco was blitzed, after two Tequila Sunrises, four Kentucky Kickers, and seven Icebergs, he was finally feeling relaxed sitting in his favorite chair in the Study of his wing of the Manor. After what he saw at his first DeathEater meeting, Draco wanted to forget the entire night. One victim stood out in his mind the most. A small muggle about nine years old clutching his mother's tortured, lifeless body. The anguish in that poor child's face was enough to remind Draco that, even though he, himself, was cruel, arrogant, and vain, he still had a heart. Being that his own father was put under the Crustaious curse, he knew that Voldemort was more insane than Caligula Malfoy.  
  
Caligula... Ca-li-gu-la... Caligula Malfoy. My Great-great-great several times over grandfather. Wasn't he the one that slept with his sister so he could get full inheritance of the family fortune? That's right! He's the one muggles think of as Emperor Caligula of Rome. HA! Goes to show them what they think. They are so stupid, but even they don't deserve Voldemort. Rome was actually just a bunch of businesses that was owned by the Malfoy Family before our "Great Fall" thanks to Christianity. That religion made everyone afraid of anything magical. But that's muggles for you.   
  
As Draco sat getting more and more drunk, he did not notice that he had left his window open. A raven flew in and perched on a skull sitting on the escritoire. Draco spotted the bird a split second after it has settled down.   
  
"I must be more drunk than I thought. I have fallen into Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven." Draco slurred. "If it starts saying "Nevermore" then I'm going to bed."  
  
As if the bird heard him it cawed "Nevermore!"  
  
As Draco made his way to bed he forgot that Lucius was an animagus. A raven to be exact. As the raven hopped from the skull onto the floor it transformed into Lucius Malfoy, the most important Death Eater in Voldemorte's army. When Draco bent over to pull the cover's back from his Luis XIV bed Lucius spoke " Draco! You pansy arsed no good son of mine! You should be estatic that you are joining the Dark Lord's army. Instead I find you just drowning your self in pity! You are no son of mine! You are to leave in the morning. You will be escorted off the Malfoy estate with only what you can carry. Besides if you think you will turn evidence against me for practicing the dark arts you will be sadly mistaken. All books, supplies, and everything else I possess that concerns the Dark Arts are now safely hidden away where not even you know where they are. And since you are my only heir at this moment, which will not be for long, I will let you live. I would rather have a Malfoy running my estate than a filthy mudblood lover like that damned Wesley. So if anything should happen to me between now and the 18th birthday of my new heir; you will control the estates until my heir is old enough. But if you think that if anything should happen to the new bequeath of my will that you will get anything you would be sadly mistaken."  
  
"In the morning I will have that stupid headmaster of yours to take you from this house and put you in protective custody from Voldemort. At least the old fool is good for something. So have your bags packed by 7 tomorrow and be sure to leave all your money behind. I already have an exact account of all your personal items including money, furniture, and more. Night!" With that Lucius turned and walked gracefully out the door. At the door he paused, "if you also think you are getting off lightly... Crucio!"  
  
Draco never felt a crucio as powerful as this. Pain upon pain blinded him and made him forget almost everything in the room except that beautiful song. "Song? I had no music playing when this happened. " Draco's pained wracked mind thought. The spell must be wearing off cause my sight is returning. "Wait a minute! This isn't my room." Draco though with a panic. He suddenly noticed a body on the floor... "H-h-hello?"   
  
~ Hello Draco. ~  
  
"Who was that???" Draco gasped.  
  
~ A friend. But right now I need your help. I need you to get my new owner off the floor and into bed. "~   
  
"Why can't you do it yourself?" Draco asked.  
  
~ I'm a Phoenix that's why!~  
  
"Phoenix? I don't see any phoenix!" Draco huffed.   
  
~ You would if you would just turn around, Dragon of Ill Faith! ~  
  
"How did you know the meaning of my name?" whispered Draco as he slowly turned to face one of the most beautiful birds known to magus. "WOW! Your a beaut!"  
  
~ Thank you now please help my owner!~  
  
"Ok ok.... I'll put him to bed. By the way what's your name?" Draco wondered as he headed toward the unconscious person.  
  
~Eos so named by my new owner.~  
  
Draco reached the sleeping body and finally recognized him. "Your Harry Potter's!!!!! I thought the Ministry banned the sale of your species back in the Thirties?"   
  
~ I never said he bought or caught me.... I chose him.~  
  
"Oh... Lucky devil. Oh how I wish I was him... By the way where does Harry live so I can appirate there? "  
  
~Right here... ~   
  
Glancing around the meager furnishings of the room. "WHAT?!? It is a well known fact that Harry Potter Lives better than I do! He has everything done for him by servants and never has to do any work!" Draco raved.  
  
~ Always check your facts before you believe them Dragon! Harry lives with his muggle Aunt and Uncle who make Voldemort look like Santa Claus!~ chided Eos.  
  
As Draco lifted harry into the horrible smelling mattress, he said "I wouldn't even let a house elf sleep on this monstrosity."   
  
~ You will be sleeping here tonight to protect you from your father. I have summoned more than just you. In that leather pouch on your side, you will find everything from your room. You should also find some of the best clothes from your wardrobe in there also. You see when I summoned you I knew you wouldn't be able to return. My sister told me about the little speech your father made before I did the spell. ~  
  
"Sister?" Draco asked.  
  
~ Yes the one that is now on your left. I forgot to introduce myself when we first spoke. I am Eos. You know my owner, Harold James Potter. This though is my sister YOUR new phoenix. ~  
  
"Why do I get a phoenix like Harry? How could she have told you about my father's rant? Animals can't perform magic so how could you have brought me here? And WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?" Draco shouted.  
  
~Will you shut up before Harry's Aunt and Uncle wake up?~ said a feminine voice.  
  
~ We cando magic due to our age and to whom we used to belong. As to why you receive my sister is up to our previous master to explain since it was he who told us to search for you.~ explained Eos.  
  
~ We also communicate telepathicly with each other and to our masters. ~ the feminine voice added.   
  
~ As to what is going on you will have to wait. Could you be so kind as to write your headmaster and explain to him where you are and ask him to pick you and Harry up tomorrow at 10am? Also do not mention us. ~ Eos asked.  
  
"Uh sure. Where is some parchment and a quill?" Draco said.  
  
~ On the desk I believe, but Harry has only one quill so use the pen beside it.~ the female phoenix supplied.  
  
Draco went to the desk and found a spare piece of sheepskin. He also found what the lady phoenix called a "pen". After tring to write a few seconds, Draco complained "this thing won't write."   
  
~ Try pressing the top you moron!~ Eos exasperated.  
  
"oh" Draco said meekly. He pressed the top of the device and heard a soft click. He tried writing again.  
  
To Headmaster Dumbledore,  
  
I am writing this because Harry and I need your help. Father disowned me in all but name tonight. I do not want to be a deatheater. I somehow found myself at Harry Potter's domicile. By spell or by freak of magic, I do not know. Could you please pick us both up tomorrow at 10am at Harry's? I beg you (and Malfoy's don't beg easily) please help us.  
  
Your humble student,  
  
Draco Tiberious Orion-Black Malfoy  
  
"There now who do I send it with?" Draco queried.   
  
~ Use Hedwig. The white owl there on the sill.~ Eos replied. 


	4. Of Wards and Dreams

"There now who do I send it with?" Draco queried.   


~ Use Hedwig. The white owl there on the sill. ~ Eos replied.  


"Here Hedwig. Nice owl. Come here you bloody owl!" the blond boy muttered.  


~ Forget it Dragon. That ruddy know-it-all won't let you near. ~  


A moan emitted from the bed. Glancing over at his arch-nemesis, Draco noticed that Potter was starting to thrash about. "What's wrong with him?"  


~ A vision. ~ sighed Eos. ~ A vision of Voldemort. ~  


"What!"  


~ KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN! ~ Screeched Eos. ~ Or do you fancy being beaten to a pulp by a muggle? ~   


"No I don't. Since all of this is an alcohol induced hallucination I might as well follow what I believe I should do. I think I'll lie down and try to calm Harry's troubled form."  


~ Well good night I'll make sure Harry and you are out of this dump and to a safer place.~  


With his liquor starting to really hit him, Draco did the unthinkable to almost all of the wizarding world. He lied down next to his mortal enemy. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. Before he fell asleep he heard Eos mutter to himself ~ Talk about Lion lying down with the lamb -er- snake. ~  


_______________________________________________________________________  


Albus Dumbledor was beside himself in confusion. The tracking spells he had placed on Draco must be malfunctioning. According to the spell Draco was at Harry's house, which is impossible. Draco Malfoy was at a Death Eater's meeting earlier tonight according to Severus, and Draco couldn't have Apparated or portkeyed to Harry's due to the new wards he himself setup. The only way to get in the home by magic is with a phoenix "poofing" into the domicile. Draco though does not have a phoenician comanion. So therefor Draco couldn't have gotten there via magical means. Better have someone check on Harry.  


Throwing some floo powder into the flames of his hearth and becoming drenched in a greenish light Dumbledor shouted "Remus Lupin, Number 12 Grimmauld Place"  


"Headmaster, what do I owe this honor?" Lupin answered almost immediately.   


"Remus how many times do I have to tell you my name is Albus. You are not in school any more so please use my name." the elderly wizard chided the werewolf.  


"But let's get down to business. I need you to check on Harry for me... I seem to be having a bit of trouble with the wards giving ghost readings. According to the report of the wards Draco Malfoy appeared shortly after midnight tonight. I need you check on this. The wards will allow you to apparate directly to Harry's room. I had the foresight to key the wards to several people close to Harry so we can check up on him immediately." explained wizened wizard.   


Remus said, " Of course Prof-Albus. Anything to see Harry and check up on his safety. If Draco is there, he has much to answer for, if he has hurt one hair on Harry's head, he will feel the wrath a a wolf protecting his pack!"  


"Now Remus no need to let the lupus out." reprimanded Albus. "Report back as soon as you can."   


"See you later Albus."  


_______________________________________________________________________  


Harry stood in a blackened chamber very reminiscent of the Chamber of Secrets of Salazar Slytherin. Blast marks from the Reductor curse pock-marked the walls giving stark testimony of a duel gone horribly wrong.   


"Greetings Scion.", a gentle voice whispered calmly in contrast to the sinister atmosphere. "We will wait until your brother arrives before I explain why you are here."  


"Um sir, madam, or what ever you are you must have made a mistake. I have no relatives other than my muggle ones. I have no brother." Harry said.  


"Ah but there is more than one type of brother in this world." the voice stated. "Ah your brother is about to arrive."  


A shimmering form appeared before Harry coalescing into a figure that Harry never expected.  


"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?" screamed the raven haired young adult. The young heir of the fabled Potter fortune fainted dead away.  


"Well that was worth all the gold in Gringots!", snickered the teenage Malfoy.  



End file.
